gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Hey Jude
Hey Jude è una celebre canzone dei Beatles presente in La rivincita di Tina, il secondo episodio della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Tina, Sam, Bliane e Kitty con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni dopo che Tina è stata ridicolizzata davanti a tutti durante il ballo. A Tina viene rovesciato addosso un secchio di liquido rossastro e freddo che ricorda il sangue (in inglese to be Carried). Le Nuove Direzioni, impietrite di fronte alla scena, mentre tutta la scuola ride corrono dietro le quinte, in Aula canto, per aiutare la loro amica. Tina è distrutta e si sente uno schifo, cercando di andare a casa. I suoi amici la sostengono, ma la convincono a restare al ballo e farsi vedere più radiosa che mai. La canzone comincia mentre le ragazze la aiutano a ripulirsi, Kitty le concede il suo vestito scintillante e Sam le ripone la corona sulla testa. Ryder le passa un mazzo di fiori e alla fine il gruppo esce dall'aula ed attraversa i corridoi, tornando in palestra, dove tutti fanno un applauso a Tina, che torna al centro del palco e fa ripartire la festa. Testo della canzone Blaine: Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Kitty e Blaine: Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better Sam: And anytime you feel the pain Hey Jude, refrain Don't carry the world upon your shoulders For well you know that it's a fool Who plays it cool By making his world a little colder Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): Hey Jude, don't let me down You have found her, now go and get her (Let it out and let it in) Remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: Then you can start to make it better Sam e Tina: So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin You're waiting for someone to perform with And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Sam e Tina Yeah Sam e Kitty con le Nuove Direzioni: Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her under your skin Then you'll begin to make it better Better, better, better, better, better, better (Oh, better, Jude!) (Sam: Yeah!) (Kitty: Ooh!) (Aww! Whoa!) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: Nah nah nah (and Kitty in Episode Version: Nah nah nah nah) Sam e Kitty con le Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude ( Jude, Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude Aw aw!) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Wooh! Nah, nah, nah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Yeah, you know you can make it Jude, Jude you're not gonna break it, yeah!) Sam con le Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Don't make it bad, Jude) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Take a sad song and make it better) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Sam e Kitty con le Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): Hey Jude (Jude, hey Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam con le Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Wooh! Jude) Nah nah nah nah, (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah)(Yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Sam e Kitty con le Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): Hey Jude (Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!) Sam con le Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Hey, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Hey, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Sam e Kitty con le Nuove Direzioni: Hey Jude (Now Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam con le Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): Nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Blaine e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: Hey Jude Curiosità *Dianna Agron ha caricato su Youtube un video di lei che canta "Hey Jude". video qui. *La durata originale della canzone è di circa 7 minuti, ma in Glee è stata accorciata a 5. Errori *Poco prima della fine della performance, Marley smette di applaudire e abbassa le braccia. Nell'inquadratura successiva, le sue mani sono di nuovo alzate ad applaudire. Galleria di foto Jude-TinaKitty.gif HeyJude.png HeyJude-corridoi.gif HeyJude_TITSWD.png HeyJude-Tina.gif Video Navigazione en:Hey Judede:Hey Judees:Hey Judefr:Hey Jude Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Glee Sings the Beatles Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde